Felicidad
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Hōtarō Oreki no sabía por qué últimamente se sentía tan... feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a Honobu Yonezawa. Ni Hōtarō, ni Chitanda, ni Satoshi, ni Mayaka, ni el Club de Literatura Clásica me pertenecen. (lamentablemente) pero algún día ahorraré lo suficiente para comprar a uno de ellos (?

 **Adverterencias:** No-o. Ni un spoiler que valga la pena mencionar. Eso sí, algo de fluff.

* * *

 _ **Felicidad**_

 _Hōtarō no se consideraba una persona muy inteligente._

 _Seguramente estaba en la media (no era un genio, tampoco era estúpido) como en la mayoría de las cosas. No se consideraba demasiado especial, tampoco. "Una persona del montón" podría ser bueno para describirlo._

 _Y Hōtarō estaba bien con eso._

* * *

—¡Eres increíble, Oreki-san! ¡No sé cómo pudiste resolverlo!

El aludido, algo incómodo, pero ciertamente satisfecho, se recostó en su asiento, asintió en aprobación casi condescendiente hacia ella y luchó por no dejar salir una sonrisa. Últimamente le sucedía que (por motivos desconocidos) tenía ganas de sonreír. _Sonreír_.

Él no estaba en contra de la felicidad, mucho menos de manifestarla, pero era extraño para él sentirse feliz. No había muchas cosas que lo hicieran alegrarle, principalmente, porque era indiferente a la mayoría de las cosas. No lo entiendan mal, a él le importaban algunas cosas. Su salud, sus amigos, posiblemente su hermana también. Su salud no lo hacía feliz exactamente, pero se preocupaba por ella. Sus amigos (Satoshi, probablemente Mayaka también) le hacían feliz, si. Su hermana no lo hacía muy feliz, pero era su hermana. Podría decirse que la apreciaba.

Fuera de eso, él no...

—¡Oreki-san!

Se sobresaltó. La persona que interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo observaba con pasmosa curiosidad. Él reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lugar. No podía ser. ¡Acababan de regresar al club! Estaba seguro de que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos. ¡Ella no podía estar curiosa de nuevo!

Miro a la chica delante de él (demasiado cerca, pensó distraído) casi con miedo. Ella tenía las manos puestas sobre la mesa, inclinada hacia adelante casi nariz con nariz con Hōtarō.

Él se apartó, repentinamente abochornado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Ella seguía mirándolo con sus intensos ojos violetas brillantes de curiosidad. Hōtarō podría añadir que eran algo intimidantes.

—¡Tengo mucha curiosidad, Oreki-san!

Él la miró incrédulo, no dispuesto a creer eso. Acababan de volver al salón del Club de Literatura Clásica, luego de que Hōtarō lidiara con el misterio de turno. Satoshi se encontraba en la biblioteca, con Mayaka, así que nadie podría haber plantado la curiosidad en la mente de Chitanda Eru, misma que se encontraba delante suyo.

Demasiado poco tiempo, analizó, como para encontrar un misterio que logre engancharla. ¿Qué será ahora?

—Oreki-san, ¿en qué pensabas? —ella lo seguía mirando con la misma intensidad. Él intentó volver a retroceder.

¿Sería eso lo que la mantenía tan curiosa?

Sabedor de que gastaría más energía evadiendo su pregunta que contestándola directamente, respondió con sinceridad.

—Pensaba acerca de lo que me hace feliz.

Casi deseó haber respondido una mentira, o hacer evadido la pregunta. Chitanda se inclinó sobre él con ojos relucientes. Él tuvo que retroceder de nuevo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Ella siguió inclinándose hacia él, hasta que quedó recostada sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz? ¿Por qué pensabas eso, Oreki-san?

Respondió vagamente la primera pregunta (algo así como que su hermana, el ramen, tonterías así) y decidió no contestar la segunda.

Oh, sí. Él pensaba acerca de lo que lo hacía feliz porque se _sentía_ feliz. Tenía ganas de _sonreír_.

Chitanda sonrió, y ella habló de lo que la hacía feliz.

Mencionó algo sobre el olor de la plantas creciendo, leer libros de agricultura, estar en el club de Literatura Clásica, charlar con Mayaka, Satoshi y...

—Resolver misterios contigo. Si, definitivamente me gusta mucho resolver misterios contigo. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo a tu lado, Oreki-san.

Hōtarō sabía eso. Sabía que a ella amaba resolver misterios (ella tenía un rostro muy transparente), y casi podía sentir su éxtasis al darle una respuesta a su curiosidad.

Él se consideraba un medio para conseguir esa respuesta. Ella acudía a él para resolver sus dudas. Eso estaba bien con Hōtarō. Ser útil, para variar, no estaba tan mal (era la excusa que se decía así mismo cuando su parte ahorradora de energía reclamaba la pérdida de tiempo/gasto de energía que suponía seguirle la corriente a Chitanda).

Hōtarō también podía decir que a Chitanda le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado. No entendía el motivo, pero a ella le agradaba, y él estaba bien con eso.

Bueno, _bien_ no era la palabra adecuada.

Entonces la respuesta se vio, lógica y obvia, el motivo de la _felicidad_ de Hōtarō. La claridad de su pensamiento no admitía dudas. La clave de su felicidad, esa que se instalaba en su pecho y le obligaba a sonreír, a corresponder sonrisas, y a algo cálido vertiéndose en él, que lo calmaba y lo alteraba al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, él no luchó contra la sonrisa, aunque pequeña, que se extendió su rostro.

Era tan _obvio_. Y tan _difícil_ de ver. Y tan fácil de aceptar y entrar en conflicto en el. Y tan... _Cálido_.

La miró, ahora, mientras ella no lo observaba y se dijo que su respuesta podía esperar a ser comunicada. Porque quizá esa respuesta necesitaba ser pulida, y trabajada, para convertirla en un significado. Porque esa respuesta podía estar ligada a otras, y así podría resolver el misterio que significaba Chitanda Eru.

Por qué, sí, quizá su propio ego, y su propio orgullo estaban en medio. Su lema (aquel que había contradicho tantas veces últimamente) probablemente también se entrometería. Su propia torpeza ante estos _sentimientos_ se interpondría definitivamente.

Pero Hōtarō podía esperar. Quería esperar.

Quería disfrutar en silencio la felicidad de Chitanda Eru. Quería disfrutar de las sonrisas que ella tenía para ofrecerle después de resolver un misterio. Quería ser feliz él también. Quería _hacerla_ feliz.

Podía esperar. Y quién sabe, quizá se le escaparan una sonrisa o dos.

* * *

 _Hōtarō no se consideraba una persona inteligente, o atractiva, o que destacara en otra cosa que no fuese ahorrar energía._

 _Pero si ser como era significaba que podía hacer feliz a Chitanda, a_ _Hōtarō no le importaba ser especial para ella._

* * *

 _[1, 035 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Dios! casi no recordaba esto. ¡Se siente bien entrara a otro fandom! Amo a Oreki y a Chitanda y cómo están juntos y askaknsksndkksmkbd (?

Espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
